dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YoshiRocker13/Dick Figures Season Two Review
So I just posted my review of Dick Figures Season 1, and I regarded it as the best season for the show. Well, it's safe to say I think this season is just as good as the first one. Yes, Dick Figures Season 2, started a month after Season 1 finished, that brought us more characters, more Lord Tourettes, and even more funny episodes. So enough said, let's get this season review Season 2 mother fucka! Ow! Episode 1: Zombies and Shotguns This is like, crazy right? Zombies in Dick Figures? Sounds so cool! And the episode kept that promise I was expecting. We got Red and Blue trying to open a bag of chips, and soon turns into a Zombie invasion, involved with Cinnamon swirls? It sounds a bit weird, but it works. Zombies mixed with the craziest jokes sounds pretty hilarious. Also, this introduced Broseph, and immediately being killed by Red after the first 5 seconds he appeared is pretty crazy and funny. Would I say there's any flaws in this episode? Well... not really, I mean this episode is very enjoyable and is good for people that like Zombies and the funniest craziest jokes I couldn't even think of. All together, this episode is a blood tasting joy that I'm sure I'll keep coming back to a lot. 9.1 out of 10 Episode 2: Camp Anarchy Well, there's the obvious decision to hire councelers that are mature enough for children, well I personally say, BORING! Red and Blue become councelers in a camp and both peform the same activities in their own unique ways. However, I didn't quite see that many jokes that were related to the camp itself. But that is NEVER the case for this episode, it still showed off that you should never hire ridiculous people, but is changed in a funny way in this episode. Also, a pretty funny ending that absolutely ruined Blue's childhood. And speaking of that, Blue's time at the camp as a child seemed a little harsh to me, but besides that, this episode is a great laugh for many people, just don't go camping with retards. 8.8 out of 10 Episode 3: Butt Genie I have mixed feelings about Butt Genie, I mean I know it was aiming to be an Aladdin/Genie spinoff episode but I don't really find it as enjoyable as it was when I watch it today. I mean, the Lord Tourettes part was hilarious, and the Broseph part had me laughing on the floor, but the ending in this episode was a boring ending. Besides Blue's rage face, the conversation Red and Genie were having did not interest me AT ALL. It got a bit boring and annoying for me to be honest. However, the episode is still average, I wouldn't recommend it but if you want to check this out, go for it, it's just not for me. 6.3 out of 10 Episode 4: Lord Tourette's Syndrome First off, the episode's title is an error. His name is freakin' Lord Tourettes! NOT Lord Tourette! Ahem, anyways so we come to Lord Tourettes' Syndrome (Yes, that's what I'm calling it.) to which I am considering a very clever idea for an episode. I honestley had no idea what would happen if Lord Tourettes lost his hat, having him say non-swear words is a fantastic twist for Lord Tourettes. And the jokes in this episode are better than ever, the ending part and the turtle part made me laugh the most than anything else in this episode. However, if there was one flaw in this episode, it would be that maybe it's a little short? Oh what am I saying? This episode is still fantastic and I suggest you watch it if you haven't already. 9.6 out of 10 Episode 5: Fang Angels I might sound like a bastard, but I don't like Fang Angels. Well I don't HATE it, but it was okay. I mean, the whole thing about the movie Blue and Pink were watching was a parody of Twilight was pretty funny to me, but the rest of the episode didn't interest me at all. Except for the ending, that was pretty funny. However, the other parts for this episode felt... boring for me. I mean, I've seen this thing before on television but was shortened for a Dick Figures turn. And, I also thought the main plot for this episode was WAY too short, which as many of you know, I absolutely hate. Overall though, this episode felt a bit down for me, but I wouldn't recommend it. 5.8 out of 10 Episode 6: Captain Red Rum Oh boy, here we go, Captain Red Rum. First off, the title does not interest me at all, I know it's 'Murder' reversed but the title at first sounded a bit dumb to me. Buuut, the episode I enjoyed a bit more than Fang Angels, firstly, all of the jokes it was throwing here was pretty funny for me to be honest, like the whole 'sneezing' and 'real boy' jokes gave me a great laugh. Also, the whole thing with Blue and Pink in this episode was pretty funny too. BUT, there were some flaws in this episode, the ending was just way too predictable, Red wins, Blue has a bad ending, which is what we've seen before. Overall, this episode was OKAY but not the best I've seen. 7.1 out of 10 Episode 7: Y U So Meme? I have heard so many people saying they hate Trollz0r. Well you know what? Fuck those people! Trollz0r was a good idea to begin with in this episode, he's one of my favourite characters and I just loved the idea of having a character Meme in this episode. BUT, this episode still disappointed me a little, firstly, It focused entirely on Memes and we've seen so many of them before, seeing them brought to life in a Dick Figures standard felt boring to me. Also, Red was a bit of an asshole in this episode, breaking Trollz0r's heart with Fat Ugly GIrl made me feel very sorry for Trollz0r, and as usual, the ending I STILL did not like. But overall, this episode is worth checking out. 6.9 out of 10 Episode 8: Sex Marks the Spot Sex Marks the Spot is by far one of the funniest titles I've ever heard for a video, and the episode even replecated what treasure was found in this episode. It took a big approach on Indiana Jones in the Dick Figures universe, and firstly, it fits very well into this episode. All of the traps and tricks the episode throwed at us just goes to show that it can be solved in the most craziest ways. And the treasure, again, was some sort of sex thing, which again made me laugh. But the boulder thing with Fat Ugly Girl made me feel like this team was HATING this girl. However, that still doesn't mean this episode is bad. Check this out, and I'm sure you'll have fun with it. 8.5 out of 10 Episode 9: We're Cops! First off, the concept this episode was showing was an absoulte hilarious concept. The idea that you can get away JUST from stealing a cop car sounds easy and hilarious enough, soon turns into an all cop out comedy mayhem. I bet being a cop sounds awesome... Anyways, this episode shows crime that even though you can get away with doing illegal things, shows Cops can't always be so smart. And first off, I'm very glad Red and Blue were both given a happy ending, since Blue mainly gets bad endings. And the ending in this episode... was dumb, I seriously did not want it to be like this. But besides, this episode is hilarious, and I'll be watching it for a long time. 9.3 out of 10 Episode 10: Bath Rhymes I LOVE this episode, Dick Figures finally takes the approach of making a music video, and I was thinking, how could they pull this off? Well, they got a bunch of fans to submit their own animated clips for this music video, and they were very well done, when I found out they were fan submitted, I was mind blown. The song itself is also a very great song and pretty funny too. It isn't the best one, but it's definitely a good song to listen to. Still, It's such a shame I wasn't watching Dick Figures when I found out this, otherwise I'd be submitting a song clip. But overall, this episode is fantastic and I'll watch it as long as it's around. 10 out of 10 Final Score While again I think Season 2 is as good as Season 1, there were still some flaws for this season, but it's still a very good season. I definitely recommend this season to anyone who watches Dick Figures, I loved it, everybody loves it, I'm sure you'll love this Season too. 83.4 out of 100 Best Episode: Bath Rhymes Worst Episode: Fang Angels Category:Blog posts